


Sudden Celebrities

by cdybedahl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: Beca returns home extremely late after a work party, and with something a bit extra to tell her unfortunately far too platonic roommate Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Sudden Celebrities

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random ficlet because I felt like writing something, and my FemslashEx 2020 story if off at the beta reader :-)

By the time Beca returned to the flat she shared with Chloe and Amy, Saturday morning was well on its way to becoming Saturday lunch. She fumbled her keys enough that before she managed to get the door open herself, it was opened from the inside.  
“Beca!” Chloe said. “Thank God! I’ve been so worried!”  
She threw herself around Beca’s neck. Beca wobbled and nearly fell over. Partly because Chloe was a fair bit bigger then her, partly because she was wearing rather high heels and partly because she was still not quite sober.  
“Woah!” she said. “Easy there, tiger!”  
“Where have you been?” Chloe said. “Why didn’t you call?”  
She did let go.  
“My phone’s out of battery,” Beca said. “Can I come in, please? These shoes are killing my feet, and this dress may look smashing but it’s not all that comfortable.”  
“Oh, of course,” Chloe said.  
She stepped aside, and Beca wobbled inside. She plopped down on a kitchen chair, kicked the shoes off and let out a deep sigh of pure relief. When she looked up, she saw Chloe frowning at her.  
“Beca?” Chloe said. “Why is your dress buttoned wrong?”  
Beca looked down at her dress. It was red, short and did amazing things for her cleavage. It closed with a row of buttons down the front. Which were indeed buttoned askew, with an extra hole at the bottom and an extra button at the top..  
“Oops,” she said. “Must’ve got it wrong when I put it back on.”  
Chloe’s gave her a long look.  
“Beca Mitchell,” she said. “What have you been doing? I thought you were going to a work thing?”  
“Oh, I was,” Beca says. “I had no idea it’d be as big as it was.”  
While she talked, she started unbuttoning the dress. After a few attempts, she managed to get all the buttons to cooperate. She pulled it down to the waist, revealing a white lace bra that was clearly several cup sizes too large.  
“That’s not your bra,” Chloe said. “Also, are those hickeys? On your boobs? What kind of work thing was this?”  
There were indeed hickeys on Beca’s breasts. High up, where the bra didn’t cover. Not that the sheer lace hid much where it did cover.  
“Yeah, OK,” Beca said. “I may have ended up having a threesome. Which is why I’m so late.”  
Chloe’s jaw dropped.  
“You had a threesome?! With strangers at a work party?” she said. “Did you accidentally switch brains with Stacie or something?”  
She frowned.  
“Wait,” she said. “It was with strangers, right? Not, like, some old Trebles or something?”  
“Oh, fuck no,” Beca said. “Nothing like that.”  
“So who was it? Come on, spill!”  
Beca stood up briefly to push the dress down over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Which also revealed that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Chloe’s gaze kept flickering down to Beca’s well-trimmed bush and away again, as if she couldn’t decide if she wanted to look or not.  
“So,” Beca said, “do you remember how one of the losers I produce for got one of his songs played for, like, three seconds in the latest Avengers movie?”  
“I think you mentioned that, yes,” Chloe said.  
“So that was enough to get him invited to this huge party for all the people who worked on the movie,” Beca said. “And as his producer I got invited too.”  
“Beca?” Chloe said. “Who did you have a threesome with? And whose bra is that you’re wearing?”  
Beca walked over to their clothes rack, pulled down a robe and put it on. Then she started taking the bra off.  
“You’re got to promise me not to freak out,” she said.  
“Why would I freak out?” Chloe said. “Did you do something I won’t like?”  
“Maybe?” Beca said. “So please promise?”  
Chloe sat down on the bed they shared, leaning back on her hands.  
“All right,” she said. “I promise I won’t freak out. Now will you finally tell me? Was it someone famous?”  
Beca let out a nervous laugh.  
“You could say that,” she said.  
Having finally managed to get the bra out through one of the robe sleeves, she held it up with both hands.  
“This?” she said. “Is Scarlett Johansson’s.”  
Chloe’s eyes grew wide.  
“No way!” she said. “You were in a threesome with Scarlett Johansson?!”  
She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths  
“OK,” she said. “Not freaking out. So who was the guy? Chris Evans? Mark Ruffalo? Tom Hiddleston?”  
Her expression turned to disgust.  
“Not the skeevy dude who plays the guy with the bow?”  
“Right, this is where I’m afraid you may freak out,” Beca said.  
“It was someone even better than one of those?” Chloe said. “Or much worse?”  
“From my point of view, definitely much better” Beca said.  
Chloe frowned.  
“I don’t get it,” she said. “What do you mean from your point of view?”  
“It was Elizabeth Olsen,” Beca said.  
They looked at each other in silence for a moment.  
“You,” Chloe said, pointing at Beca, “spent the whole night having a threesome with Scarlett Johansson and Elizabeth Olsen? The Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch?”  
Beca nodded, clearly nervous.  
“As in you had sex with them? Fondled Scarlett’s world-famous breasts? Had your fingers up her vagina? Licked Elizabeth’s pussy?”  
Beca nodded again.  
“And you would rather do that with them than sleep with any of the male stars from those movies?”  
“Yeah,” Beca said. “So much.”  
A wide grin lit up Chloe’s face.  
“You are gay!” she said.  
“Yes!” Beca said. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve let you know years ago when I first figured it out, and I totally understand if you don’t want to live with me any more, and particularly if you don’t want to keep sleeping in the same bed as me, because lately it’s been so hard not to touch you, because I love you, like a lot, and I think I have pretty much since we met, and…”  
She was abruptly silenced by Chloe pushing her up against the nearest wall and kissing her. She tensed up in surprise at first, but then relaxed. She put her arms around Chloe’s neck and kissed her back, as enthusiastically as she could.  
“I so want to keep sleeping in the same bed as you,” Chloe said after she broke the kiss.  
Beca stared at her, slightly shocked.  
“You’re gay too?” she said.  
“Well, bi,” Chloe said.  
“And you like me?”  
“I moved from Atlanta to New York City just so I could stay near you,” Chloe said. “What do you think?”  
She put a brief kiss onto Beca’s lips.  
“Also,” she said, “I think the fact that I just kissed you should be a pretty clear answer in itself.”  
Beca smiled tentatively up at her.  
“Want to go on a date with me?” she said.  
“Yes,” Chloe said. “I really do. But first…”  
Beca looked questioningly at her.  
“You’re standing there in nothing but a robe,” Chloe said. “And you’ve been telling me about your recent sexual escapades. And I’ve been wanting to make love to you for years.”  
She put her finger at the bit of skin that was visible at the top of Beca’s chest.  
“So right now,” she said, “I want you get naked, and me to get naked, and then you can tell me about all the things you did tonight with Scarlett Johansson and Elizabeth Olsen. With practical demonstrations. On me.”  
Beca’s expression turned to a happy smile.  
“That sounds awesome,” she said. “And maybe I can make it a bit better.”  
“Oh?”  
“You didn’t ask why my phone is out of battery,” Beca said.  
Chloe frowned.  
“That’s true,” she said. “Why is it out of battery? You don’t usually have a problem with that.”  
Beca’s smile expanded into a full-on grin.  
“I don’t usually use my phone to take lots of high-definition video,” she said.  
“No way!”  
“Elizabeth did most of the filming,” Beca said. “And we were careful that you can’t see their faces in any really explicit parts. Just in case it ever leaks, you know?”  
“You’re serious,” Chloe said. “You’re actually serious.”  
“Just let me get my charger and you can see video of me kissing both of them. And closeups of me eating Scarlett out. Although you’ll have to take my word that it really is her I’m licking.”  
Chloe stared at her.  
“Are you for real right now?” she said.  
“There’s also lots of me naked,” Beca said. “Although you’ve seen plenty of that over the years. Except not when I’m being fingered, eaten out or taken from behind with a purple strap-on.”  
“Oh my God,” Chloe said. “This can’t be real. I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”  
Beca pulled her down into another long, intense kiss.  
“You get naked and into the bed,” she said after it. “And I’ll get my phone charger, naked and into bed. And then I’ll show you that sometimes dreams come true.”  
Chloe smiled at her and started undressing.


End file.
